russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 is Set to Revolutionize Philippine TV Viewing Habit this 2015
December 19, 2014 Maria Ressa, Laurenti Dyogi, Boots Anson-Roa and Jose Avellana Following the success of its counter-programming strategy in its Anime Kapinoy, IBC Kids, Primetime 13, TreseBella and Panalo Weekend programs and Kapinoy Primetime primetime block. It was tapped to manage IBC-13‘s 55th year anniversary program event in 2015. The works handled by IBC campaigns, promotions up to the execution of the event plan and production. It marks the launching of the new programming blocks Kapinoy Primetime and Panalo Weekend. Presents to the advertisers their newest programming line-up for the 3rd quarter in 2015 during Isang Bawat Channel trade launch at the Manila Polo Club. IBC-13 marks its 55th Anniversary of the Philippine Television with the Homecoming Kapinoy held at the Quezon City Memorial Circle, Smart Araneta Coliseum and Marikina Sports Complex on February 28 and March 1, 2015. The challenge for Channel 13, aside from making sure that it successfully and smoothly organizes its first major event, was to make the event a monumental, first-of-its-kind global breakthrough using the very latest facilities of technology, competent marketing and superb broadcast production that will be simulcast on TV and the internet. IBC-13 unveiled that the event should carry the call-to-action theme of Global Kapinoy. IBC management and IBC Board of Directors approved of the project and IBC-13 initiated its master plan for this exciting celebration. This event was also the first time that IBC-13 was able to showcase its full force of home grown talents in a live programming simultaneously aired from its IBC OB van radio booth studios and IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, at the venue in Smart Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City, could be watched from different countries via the Internet that has truly banged and shaken the nation. The sequestered TV network IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel, the country's number 3 television station continues to do away with traditional Philippine television programming this 2015 and dares to be different with its own variety of newest program offerings for the whole family to make the big waves of third major player in Philippine television industry in terms of ratings, income and revenues. Even the privatization of this station, from the top-rated stations from the 70s and 80s, and now is the original production for their own Filipino-made programs on primetime intend to be an audience share in the Philippine market, along with the Tagalog blockbuster movies from Viva Films. In its almost 55 years of operations, IBC has always been at the forefront of introducing trailblazing concepts on Philippine radio and television into the media broadcasting. According to IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, these innovations were done in preparation of the network's 55th anniversary on March 1, 2014. They’ll start the new year with a grand countdown to be held at the Quezon Memorial Circle on New Year’s Eve, with a free show and spectacular fireworks. IBC-13 claims 2015 as the year to spread more joy and inspiration with a fresh lineup of new exciting shows that gives the most enjoyable TV viewing experience. Janella Salvador as Janella and AJ Muhlach as Golden Boy For the first quarter of 2014, Janella Salvador’s Janella: A Teen Princess and AJ Muhlach’s Voltron Man will both have their new episodes because they both rate well and continue to pick up. Comedy shows are Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap's hit romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the hit phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. will now both have the additional guest stars. We ask Lito how he’d assess 2014 for IBC-13. “It’s good,” he says. “It allowed us to get to know who we are and we’re the number 3 network. When the copycats and compete with the teleseryes of the two networks continues, so we choose our positioning to be on sports and entertainment. PBA an NBA is doing very well and the Kapinoy shows we’ve introduced are well received. Revenue-wise, we grew by 50 percent. The Kapinoy Network begins the year with a bang with its daily programs that are both surprising and out-of-the-box. Coming from the success of the hit action-packed superhero drama series Voltron Man, the highly-acclaimed actor and Kapinoy action primetime prince AJ Muhlach will also have his daily action-packed series Golden Boy. In this action-packed crime series, AJ play the charcter role as Golden Boy, a young men who fights the enemies and villains with the death to avenge and shoot the gun, eventually became an adult that he able to fully use his skills, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron loads up who signs up with the National Bureau of Investigation as the rookie agent load up with the police, cops and crime-fighting. He is using the guns, cheat guns, some weapons, health and money, with the police and his motorcycle for Hitman. Define strategy fighting the boy enemy Eviner (Paolo Ballesteros), who is planning to seeks revense at kill. Coleen Garcia (Roxanne Reyes) will be AJ's leading man as the agent rescue command Golden Boy. Further, the Kapinoy network will also have the will be adapted into Tagalog Fall In Love With Me. Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan in Pirate Kidz IBC-13 also dares to offer more than the daily 30-minute teleseryes through providing children's adventure series for kids with the parents of mom and dad in a whole family every Monday to Friday night for kids while watching animated cartoons, animes, educational and tokusatsu hits. Kapinoy wonders are Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan will star in Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, the children's adventure series about the group of 5 kids to fight against the evil who helps and undergoes defeat them with the real Pirate Ship go on a treasure hunt with the treasure map. The pirate ship like the boat. Parrot (voiced by Jun Medina) and Smokey the Pirate (Smokey Manaloto) grabs at eight gold doubloons with the coins. The Flying Dutchman (Ruben Gonzaga). Some in different locations of North, South, East and West while digging in the Philippines. Apart from the Kapinoy child star wonders, along with Kapinoy newcomer Sam Pinto as Pirate Girl and Alfred Vargas as Mr. Pirate whose they joined the adventure series. Meanwhile, child actor Thirdy Lacson topbilled the kung fu adventure Kung Fu Fighting because of the kids there in the fighting and his karate as part of the Superstar Network’s new programs for 2015. The Kapinoy network also dares to changed its original programing by offering new fantasy and adventure series. Teen princess Michelle Vito plays her newest charming princessting in her romantic fantasy drama Princess Charm together with the newest primetime leading men Andre Paras and Kobe Paras. IBC prime actor Robi Domingo stars in the 1990's remake of the action superhero series as the new version himself. In the series, Computer Man encounters the high-tech superhero with Bimby Aquio-Yap, Jr., Sue Ramirez, Jaime Fabregas and Ces Qusada. Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista will star the much-awaited return of the afternoon soap opera Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik with the hottest teen stars Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Devon Seron and Albie Casiño. The Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz team up for the first time in the romantic series Drive Myself Crazy where he play the role as favor character Jerome and her own role as Julia as the lady driver. Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar and Robi Domingo We also aim to build up more homegrown stars mas gusto ng viewers ang bagong mukha who we’ll introduce in sitcoms, gag shows, game shows, reality, dramas, fantasy, action and adventure that we are doing.” A whole new season of reality, game, talk and talent shows also comes to Channel 13 with more surprises, shake-ups and much more at stake. Well-loved IBC's original primetime programs such as Robi Domingo's successful game show The Million Second Quiz gets more for fourth season, along with Anja Aguilar's singing reality contest show Born to be a Superstar with the newest fifth season, and Drew Arellano's high-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, to name a few, including the return of Richard Yap's phenomenal game show The Weakest Link. The network will also launch exciting new game and reality shows, some adaptations from hit foreign game and reality shows and some Kapinoy originals also dares to chance Philippine television programming which is just one of the new shows that was presented to the press by IBC-13 exec Laurenti Dyogi who officially announced all their plans for 2015. The biggest reality television dating game show is on Philippine television also goes to IBC-13 with the primetime prince Jake Cuenca hosting The Bachelor. With a multi-million budget and bigger prizes at stake, the show revolves around a single bachelor (deemed eligible) who starts with a pool of romantic interests (typically 25) from whom the bachelor is expected to select a wife. The bachelor eliminates candidates (see The elimination process), with the bachelor proposing marriage to his final selection. The participants travel to romantic and exotic locations for their adventures, and the conflicts in the series, both internal and external, stem from the elimination-style format of the show for two million pesos. Sam Pinto continues to claim her reign on the dance movies and dance floor as she host Dance Revoluion. With this remarkable line-up of new shows for coming year roaring to reach greater heights, the Kapinoy network breaks the habit of traditional Philippine TV to satisfy the modern viewer’s craving for fresh, vibrant, creative, powerhouse and homegrown entertainment programming. Indeed, those who dare to be different this 2015 should make the switch to the number 3 station that dares to make a difference, IBC-13. Watch out for all these shows in 2015. Meantime, NBA games now aired on Saturdays and the PBA games will continue to be aired on Saturdays and Sundays. For 55 years in Philippine television landscape, IBC-13 shows a popular, give more push and determination will pull it on as the number 3 station in the country! Still, more power to Channel 13.